Wandering Men and Wandering Hearts
by Chineseskimos69
Summary: Revamped Chapters.Kenshin alienates himself from Kaoru to protect her from a new for, but Kaoru finds company in Soujiro. Updated every 2 weeks.
1. Alienation

Hey guys! I am back, even though this isn't a new chapter, I updated it a bit, I have updated them all and got familiar with the story once again. I will continue to update every two week…continue? Lol more like start to do it again. Since I am not in school right now I can do this, no excuses, so I will, I am looking at Tuesday or Friday for the release days. I am working on the next chapter(new chapter that is), it's almost done, just making sure it's a decent length. Also I am working on a poster for the fic, so please look forward to that! Thanks for supporting me and being patient with me! Much love.

"Do you understand then Himura? This isn't quite like any other foe we have encountered before, he's different," the old police chief interlaced his white gloved hands and looked over them to read the red-headed man's expression.

" Yes, I will protect the ones I love. Excuse me," the man got up and turned around to walk to the American-style door to exit.

"Remember…he doesn't want glory, nor fame, nor money or attention, he does this because he just wants the high and you'll fulfill his need," when the policeman finished his last word the man had already closed the door. In reality he knew what he was up against and he didn't need to be reminded, it had all become so cliché to him.

On his seemingly long journey home, the man thought to himself. He thought on how to keep his friends safe and which methods would be best to take. He realized that certain people were associated with him closely and he didn't want them to suffer on his account and therefore he had to possibly alienate himself from them.

A young girl about the age of seventeen was sweeping away debris from the entrance to her dojo. She snickered at her two friends who idly sat back and watched her work hard as they "free loaded." She couldn't imagine what her life would be like now without her friends, they had become something special to her. Then her mind drifted to a certain someone who had not only introduced her to the change, but who had changed her life completely as well. She literally shook her head at the thought of him, she didn't want to ponder too much about him because there was never a solution or conclusion, it just was, without a definition to their relationship. If on cue, in walked the redheaded man.

"Welcome home, Kenshin," Kaoru wiped her brow as she looked in his direction, but he didn't seem to have heard her so she repeated herself and again no response, she decided to go over and make her greeting acknowledged. Just as she was halfway there he looked at her with an unexpected cold stare.

"I heard you the first couple of times," with that he tucked his arms into his sleeves almost with indignation and quickly walked inside leaving her confused and frustrated. Kaoru being the stubborn girl she was, decided to follow him, but the taller man who was sitting previously, grabbed her softly by her arm to let her know that he was going to get to the bottom of this and that she should stay put. She sighed and watched as Sano walked on ahead.

Sano walked in to the dojo to see if he could spot Kenshin meditating or something of the sort, but found only an abandoned bokken on the floor. He then walked into the home and looked around but again he did not find him. He finally found him outside entertaining Dr. Gensai's granddaughters while he washed clothes. Sano walked up beside him, Kenshin could only see his shoes as his tall friend stood above him, obviously wanting to talk. He put down the garment he was washing and looked up to his friend to see what he wanted, even though he had a pretty good idea what was on his mind.

They didn't need to exchange words, Sano gave him a questioning look and Kenshin changed his face from a happy rurouni to a stoic being. Sano smiled at this knowing that he wasn't going to get any information out him, knowing that whatever it was or whatever happened, it was serious to the point were even he was excluded.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

He only wished in his heart that he could have savored their last friendly moment together thoroughly because he knew after this was all over that she would probably not treat him the same if he indeed decided to return to the dojo. He was saddened at the fact but he also saw the practicality of it, if he would not do this now someone else might harm her in the future, he had been so careless in the past thinking that he could go on enjoying this happy life when so many people wanted him dead.

On to the next chapter which has also been revamped, they all have.


	2. Coldness Becomes Loneliness

Excerpt from the previous chapter:

He realized that certain people were associated with him closely and he didn't want them to suffer on his account and therefore he had to possibly alienate himself from them.

Both men's attention shifted when a noise from within was heard. "Dinner is served!" Both men had an innate feeling to cringe but when they realized this was not the voice of Kaoru, but of Megumi, they sprang to their feet and walked into the kitchen.

They all sat around the table in their normal sitting arrangement, Kaoru next to Kenshin who was next to Megumi. Kaoru hadn't taken to heart what occurred earlier, albeit she was upset and even hurt, but she decided now was not the moment to make a scene and it was probably nothing, after all she had been known for over reacting. The only thing that was noticeable was that Megumi was practically feeding Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't noticed, much to Megumi's distress because she was in the mood to tease this impulsive girl.

"Kenshin, did you wash my gi? I want to get up extra early and spar with Yahiko." Kaoru looked tentatively at Kenshin and ignored Megumi's tactics.

"What! Who said I want to wake up early and spar with you?" Yahiko protested.

"Yes," Kenshin took a bit of what he was eating.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Where did you go this afternoon, you seemed to have left in a hurry." Even Kaoru could feel that she was asking too much.

"It doesn't concern you." He felt awful saying this to her, after all it did concern her, that's why he is acting so coldly towards her, but he knew she would never keep her distance, so he agreed with himself, this was indeed for her protection.

" Oh, I see. Excuse me," Kaoru got up and put her things away and walked to the dojo.

A few minutes later Yahiko walked into the dojo with uniform on and watched Kaoru practicing, also in uniform. Even though he was young he still sensed obvious tension and he knew exactly how to comfort her, to spar with her and be annoying.

"Come on and get me ugly," Yahiko shouted and he ran around her until she whacked him on the head.

Back at the table the mood was uneasy; Sano and Megumi felt the tension in the air and were curious as to why he, who is always a very passive gentle man, was treating Kaoru so coldly. Sano knew not to ask, but Megumi was just too curious.

"Um, Ken-san, is something-"Megumi was cut off as Kenshin got up and put his arms in his sleeves. She wanted to continue speaking until her gaze met with Sano's and then she knew it was more serious than she thought.

Kenshin proceeded to walk out of the home; he was already halfway to the exit of the court's entrance when he looked back to where the dojo was. Suddenly when he looked back he felt regretful and guilty, but he knew what he was doing was essential, not only to her, but for everyone's survival and safety. He only wished in his heart that he could have savored their last friendly moment together thoroughly because he knew after this was all over that she would probably not treat him the same if he indeed decided to return to the dojo. He was saddened at the fact but he also saw the practicality of it, if he would not do this now someone else might harm her in the future, he had been so careless in the past thinking that he could go on enjoying this happy life when so many people wanted him dead. He didn't feel this was an injustice on his life; after all he did have to be punished for his heavy sins. By the time he finished his long train of thought he had reached the river where he sat down and relaxed for a while.

After an hour or so Kaoru walked into her home sweaty and desperately seeking a bath when she encountered Megumi, who was leaning on the entrance to the bathroom. Kaoru already felt herself getting hot with anger at the sight of her; she knew that she was going to make some comment about the tension between her and Kenshin.

"I prepared your bath, enjoy it because it only happens once," Megumi flipped her hair off her shoulders as she walked away. Kaoru couldn't believe what Megumi did, had she felt the uneasiness too? Was she just a victim of pity? What the hell, she thought, she just wanted to get clean.

A couple hours later everyone was in bed. The home was dark and silent and through that silence Kenshin walked in, taking off his sandals at the door. He silently made his way to his room but not without first stopping in front of Kaoru's room. He stealthily slid open the shoji and saw her sleeping form, her back was facing him. He watched her slim body rise and fall from her steady breathing, he watched her for a few moments before closing the door and sliding into his own room.

The next morning Kaoru was awoken by a commotion in the next room. She got up to stop the disturbance. As she slide open the door and rubbed her sleepy eyes she spotted Kenshin in the hall and met his gaze, she felt her heart begin to beat faster as she awaited his reaction, he flashed his typical smile at her and walked away, her heart slowed down, but she felt something odd in the pit of her stomach. Not forgetting her mission she walked up to Sano and Yahiko's room and slid it open violently.

"What are you guys doing in here? I am trying to sleep!" She saw Yahiko on top of Sano trying to choke him while Sano sat there obviously unfazed by his onslaught of attacks.

"Shut up ugly, I'm trying to kill Sano," Yahiko kicked Sano in the shin and Sano, now affected, ran after him passing Kaoru.

"Get back here, I'm not done with you two! Yahiko stop right now before I make you do five-hundred strokes!" Kaoru followed them.

"Nyah," Yahiko looked back to see Kaoru's expression but bumped into Kenshin who was carrying a tray of food.

"Oro?" Kenshin was nearly knocked down but he caught himself in time.

"Breakfast is ready."

"I think I am going into town today and getting some supplies we need, we are running low," Kaoru commented and paused because she knew that Kenshin would offer to go with her like he always did, not only was he safety but also company on such a long trip, which could span the whole day. Only a bird in the distance was heard chirping as Kaoru waited. This heightened the frustration and anger she was already feeling.

"I'm not going with you if that's what you're getting at!" Yahiko expressed as he stuffed a rice ball in his mouth.

"Who said I wanted you to go? Stupid," Kaoru hit him on the side of the head.

"Sorry Jou-chan I have something to take care of today, but I'll go with you next time," Sano scratched the side of his head, he felt guilty and a little perturbed, why hadn't Kenshin offered to go as he always had? He hadn't even offered an excuse. He could visibly see how upset Kaoru was, even though she tried to hide it, she always showed her emotions on her sleeve.

"Well, I am going to take a shower and get ready, Yahiko prepare my bath," She walked off without looking Kenshin in the face, who's face was turned away. Sano's curiosity grew further and further when it came to Kenshin's behavior. He couldn't accompany Kaoru because of that reason; he was going to find out from his sources what was up.

"I'm not going to do it! You're crazy," Yahiko was interrupted by Sano, who patted him on the shoulder, and gave him a look to let him know that he should just do it and not put up a fight. Yahiko grunted.

Sometime later Kaoru finished her bath and was just getting some things ready for the trip when she spotted Kenshin. He was outside playing with the little girls and he seemed to her that he was acting the same as usual with everyone else, so why was he treating her so coldly and ignoring her? She decided to not digress any longer and head out; she didn't want to have to come back in the dark.

"I'm leaving! I'll see you guys later," Kaoru yelled back at her home as she left, it felt so odd going alone. It reminded her of when she was living alone, which wasn't the fondest period of her life.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

'Kaoru squinted as she looked up; it was hard for her eyes to adjust to the early morning's sun. She looked up at the person to excuse herself, she immediately got a sinking feeling; she knew who this person was. The young boy smiled at her but slightly changed his expression as he noticed the girl's stare. had she recognized him?'


	3. Encounter in the City

Excerpt from the pervious chapter:

"I think I am going into town today and getting some supplies we need, we are running low," Kaoru commented and paused because she knew that Kenshin would offer to go with her like he always did, not only was he safety but also company on such a long trip, which could last the whole day. Only a bird in the distance was heard chirping as Kaoru waited. This heightened the frustration and anger she was already feeling.

It took her sometime to get into the city, about an hour. It was a long trip and she had to admit it was a rather boring and lonely one. By the time she got to the city she was tired and hungry, she decided to have something to eat at the Akabeko. She walked in and sat down and was quickly greeted by Tae.

"Welcome Kaoru-Chan, meeting up with the others?" Tae looked around.

"No, it's just me today, I'll have the usual," Kaoru ended the conversation quickly because she didn't feel like being interrogated. Tae left to go take care of her order but couldn't help thinking to herself how strange it was for her to be alone in the city; she let it go and a few minutes later served her meal and retired.

When Kaoru finished her meal she decided that her next stop would be the little market, the one at the end of the street. She slipped on her footwear, wiped her brow and started walking towards the corner market that sold tofu the cheapest, after all her meal had dampened her spending money. She was walking down the dusty path when something caught her attention, a beautiful hairpin, she stopped walking to observe the pin and just as she was about to move to the side to not disturb other people, someone bumped into her.

Kaoru squinted as she looked up; it was hard for her eyes to adjust to the early morning's sun. She looked up at the person to excuse herself, she immediately got a sinking feeling; she knew who this person was. The young boy smiled at her but slightly changed his expression as he noticed the girl's stare. had she recognized him?

"Y-You're Seta Soujiro!" Kaoru had to admit she was frightened, even thought he appeared to be an innocent and even weak boy, she knew better; Kenshin had told her just how ferocious a fighter he was. She quickly made for an escape but a strong arm held her back. He pulled her along with his arm around her shoulder; he knew she wouldn't try to escape. She was led to the end of the street and into the clearing of the neighboring woods.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked, wide-eyed, as he let go of her.

"Nothing, I just want talk to you and I didn't want you to make a scene," he smiled.

"W-Well…" Kaoru relaxed a bit .Her heart wasn't pounding as quickly, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. This was a man who tried to kill Kenshin and almost did; needless to say he was skilled.

"Sorry to have pulled you out like that, but we have a problem, you recognized me and that could be dangerous for me. Wait; come to think of it if you're here…Is this Tokyo?" Soujiro looked around to see if he could answer his own question.

"Yes. What do mean dangerous? I'm not going to denounce you or anything, that wouldn't be in my interest," Kaoru looked at his face to get a reaction but as soon as she saw his smiling face she remembered that this boy only had one emotion, or so it appeared.

"I don't want anyone to be alarmed by my arrival in your town. I am a criminal after all."

"What are you doing here? Are you going to settle the score with Kenshin or something?" Kaoru was beginning to lose reasoning and began to get angry and it was showing. Soujiro laughed at her accusation.

"Oh, not at all, I am just passing through actually, you see I am just a simple traveler now, see no sword," Soujiro pointed to his respective hip.

"Why…why would you go from a cold-blooded assassin to a ru-" Kaoru stop talking when she realized this situation had happened before; she couldn't help but blush.

"I guess you can say I have something in common with your friend. Oh…this _is _Tokyo…I haven't been here in a while."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Change my mind? Oh, well many things actually, not worth mentioning. By the way, please don't mention my visit to anyone I am just passing through and would like as much peace as I can get, I don't want to alarm people unnecessarily. Well, I'll be on my way," Soujiro turned around and started heading north when he felt a tug on his right sleeve. He turned around with cat-like agility.

"Oh! I didn't mean to alarm you," She felt embarrassed that she neglected his warrior reflexes and that it might have been better to call him. She wasn't sure if her proposal would be amazingly brave or insane, but she couldn't help but have curiosity in such a person so she proceeded, "Would you like me to show you around the town?" She would have never been so daring, but seeing how nice he had been and knowing how it felt to be lonely she thought that this might have not been such a bad idea after all.

"Is that alright though? Won't your friends be worried?"

"Uh, no they won't be, I told them I would be out for the day, besides they are busy." Kaoru walked ahead to lead the way.

Soujiro caught up to her and bent down to her, "Thank you for not being scared of me." Kaoru smiled.

The sun was slowly starting to set and all the residents of the dojo were home except the owner. The others were sitting down on the outside patio wondering what had taken Kaoru so long.

"Do you think she is alright? It has been a while," Yahiko looked from Kenshin to Sano to get an answer or an expression.

"I don't know, I am starting to get more worried, maybe we should go into town and look for her."

"No, give her some time, she'll come back home." Kenshin knew that Kaoru had been upset at him and he speculated that she was taking a longer time than needed to make him worry; he had to admit it was working.

Night was approaching quickly, but Kaoru hadn't noticed, she was too interested in this person. They had walked throughout the dense forest and viewed the city from afar. The possibility of being seen by someone that might recognize him or even inform the others was too high. They had kept small talk, as Kaoru pointed out different sights from afar, but Soujiro notice that she grew increasingly sadder.

"Kaoru-san, is something wrong? Do you wish to return home?" Even though Soujiro didn't feel like smiling, he felt saddened by her distress; he could not help but display his common expression.

"No of course not, I'm having fun, it's not you," Kaoru looked away and faced an opening to a lake.

"Why don't you share it with me?"

"Well, I suppose I could. Really, you're the only person I could truly talk to now," She smiled with gratitude. "It's just that my relationship with Kenshin hasn't been going too well lately. He is ignoring me and treating me coldly." Kaoru was too embarrassed to see his face. It felt so odd to talk to someone who had tried to kill him at one time, but she was being to lose logic.

"Do you know why?"

"No, the only thing I can think of is that he has gotten tired of me. I can't blame him, he is a rurouni after all and he must be bored and doesn't have the heart to tell me up front." Kaoru tried her hardest not to cry in front of him; instead she smiled a bitter smile, which weakened Soujiro's own.

"Kaoru-san, I am sure that is not the case, why would he tire of you?"

"I don't know, I never know," Kaoru shut her mouth; she realized she had become whiny and was wasting another man's time. She really didn't want to come off as a complainer. "Oh the sun is going to set soon and it takes me an hour to get home; I should get going now," She straightened her kimono as she got up.

"It might be dangerous; do you want me to walk you?" Soujiro asked.

"I-I don' want to bother you, but that would be nice," Kaoru smiled.

The walk home was silent a little awkward for the both of them. They didn't talk very much and the setting sun made for a romantic setting, but Kaoru didn't see the beauty in the sunset, she was too absorbed in her own problem.

Soujiro thought to himself. He wondered how Kenshin could treat her so coldly; she seemed like a wonderful person. He couldn't imagine who else would forgive him or Kenshin for that matter, after the things they had done. To him this seemed like one of his dreams; that someone would accept him, without have to occult anything.

"I think I can walk home from here, it's only about ten more minutes and I don't want the others recognizing you, they might not understand." Kaoru smiled as she looked at him, they were now halfway on the bridge.

"Alright Kaoru-san, have a nice night and I hope everything works out for the best. Besides, you look your best when you smile," Soujiro himself smiled. He knew that he would never see her again; he already had plans to leave Tokyo as soon as his business was resolved.

"Thank you very much for walking me home and talking to me, I really needed it. I…I hope you can find happiness one day and a place to call home, you deserve it," Kaoru bowed. She turned around to leave but his words stop her pace.

"I have faith once again that I can, thanks to our encounter," He grinned and bowed, turned around and left. They both felt a sense of regret, they didn't want to leave, but they knew they had to.

As Kaoru began to walk the last stretches home she felt a bit appalled at her actions. She once again trusted someone who had dirtied their hands with blood. She knew that finding someone like Kenshin who was gentle and tried to make up for his actions was like finding a needle in a haystack, but she couldn't treat someone cruelly, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She prayed that what she had done was an act of kindness, and not of naivety which would catch up with her in the end.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

"Did you find everything you needed?" Kenshin smiled as he handed Kaoru her dinner. Kaoru's heart stopped for a second, she hadn't brought anything home! Surely Kenshin had noticed this and that is why he made the comment. Darn, she thought; she had messed up.


	4. Something Lost Another Found

Excerpt from the previous chapter:

As Kaoru began to walk the last stretches home she felt a bit appalled at her actions. She once again trusted someone who had dirtied their hands with blood. She knew that finding someone like Kenshin who was gentle and tried to make up for his actions was like finding a needle in a haystack, but she couldn't treat someone cruelly, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She prayed that what she had done was an act of kindness, and not of naivety which would catch up with her in the end.

"I'm home," Kaoru didn't cheerfully yell the message as she had done in the past, it had been too late in the night for that and she suspected that they were worried about her.

"Welcome home," Sano said in between bites as Kaoru walked in. They had begun dinner without her? Well, it was reasonable, it was after sunset and they must be hungry, right?

"Where were you? It's late you know and you were suppose to spar with me," Kaoru smiled at Yahiko's complaint, she knew that was his way of telling her that he had been worried for her.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Kenshin smiled as he handed Kaoru her dinner. Kaoru's heart stopped for a second, she hadn't brought anything home! Surely Kenshin had noticed this and that is why he made the comment. Darn, she thought; she had messed up. How else could she excuse her absence? Kenshin wouldn't believe her. She stopped to think, why should she give him an excuse? Let the mystery remain and bother him. She smiled, but then realized that if he ever knew with who she was with it wouldn't be a laughing matter.

"Kaoru-dono, would like me to prepare you a bath after dinner?" He was dying to know what she did all day. She hadn't brought a thing home, offered no excuse and didn't seem like she was in any danger. He had been extremely worried about her. He considered the idea that this new foe might have harmed her. He had already started feeling guilty about letting her go alone, he could have at least followed her from a distance; even though she was a fighter with a keen sense, he knew he could have gotten away with it. He scolded himself mentally. As he watched her eating she seemed fine. He had to know what really happened, something didn't feel right.

"Oh yes, please," Kaoru prayed that nobody would mention the lack of supplies.

"Oi, Jou-chan, didn't you go to the shopping district to buy stuff?" Her body noticeably stiffened,

"Yes and?" She gave him a glare; he decided to drop it. He was just trying to make friendly conversation, what the hell was her problem, he thought. Lately he had gotten glares instead of answers; he didn't like this.

"I'm done," Kaoru got up after hardly eating anything and Kenshin got up as well, he was going to prepare her bath.

After the long bath, she stayed in until the water was unbearable cold; she went to her room and laid down on her futon. She couldn't stop thinking about Soujiro. It was interesting how people only looked from their perspective. She remembered she had wanted to kill this boy after what he had done to Kenshin, but she never realized the depths of such a situation. She didn't know why he was associated with such a hateful man or why he had to become an assassin, but she could tell now that this was not his choice, it couldn't be. As she was slowly falling asleep she could only imagine where he was now and if he was sleeping and what horrible nightmares might possess him at night.

She enjoyed Kenshin's presence for about two days, and then he left abruptly. Kaoru heard him leave in the middle of the night, the night she couldn't fall sleep. At the moment she didn't know why he was leaving, but didn't question it either. She just prayed that it wasn't his final departure.

When she woke up that morning and didn't see him around she pretended that it didn't bother her and the others made no mention of it. She carried on the first day fine and even the second, but as the days multiplied she couldn't stand it any longer.

The others noticed her rapid change in behavior and Yahiko even tried to get her to give him lessons, but she no longer had the energy for it. During the sixth day she stayed in bed completely and Sano seriously began to worry for her. He decided to ask Megumi to come and give her company. Though the two women never got along, he knew she could talk to her about this more easily than one of them.

After Sano left and Yahiko went to the Akabeko briefly, to get her a meal, Kaoru got up from her futon. She felt a little dizzy at first from being in bed so long, but she managed to change clothes. It was a crazy idea, but she knew it was the only thing that could comfort her; she had to see if she could find Kenshin.

The trip to the woods near the shopping district seemed shorter this time, perhaps because she went in a daze. She only prayed that she would see him, but how would she find Kenshin or what would she say to him? He might in Kyoto by now, or any other place for that matter. As she realized how desperate her situation was, she let her knees give way and she slumped to the floor. Her tears ran freely now. She was so immersed in her situation that she did not hear the approaching footsteps.

"K…Kaoru-san? What's the matter?" Soujiro bent down on his knees and softly grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders so he could see her face.

"S…Soujiro…what are you doing here?" She looked up him.

"I'm staying in Tokyo for a while... Kaoru-san are you ok? Did something happen?"

"…He…He left me, finally," Her tears began to fall generously again. As she tried to get a hold of herself she looked up at Soujiro. "You're not smiling, why aren't you smiling?" She felt that his smile would be the only sure thing and that would bring her comfort, but Soujiro couldn't pull it off, he was too angry and sad for her.

"Kaoru…san," Soujiro couldn't stand seeing her cry helplessly. He hugged her tightly and she didn't move, she just laid there in his arms, numbed.

After a short while he noticed that her breathing became steady and came at an even pace; she was asleep. When Kaoru opened her eyes she suddenly became alert, but also frightened. Had she passed out? She looked around her surroundings and found that she was leaning on something soft and warm. She looked over and saw a sleeping Soujiro was leaning against the tree next to them. She began to blush furiously, why had she been leaning on him like that? All this stirring caused Soujiro to wake up from his superficial sleep.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

'' ' I should be getting home, Kaoru looked up at the sky and saw a bird fly overhead under the sun, which somehow inspired her to be a little daring, "Would you walk me home, I could also feed you once we are there. I don't know about you, but I am hungry,' Kaoru smiled. "


	5. Welcome Home

Excerpt from the previous chapter:

After Sano left and Yahiko went to the Akabeko briefly, to get her a meal, Kaoru got up from her futon. She felt a little dizzy at first from being in bed so long, but she managed to change. It was a crazy idea, but she knew it was the only thing that could comfort her; she had to see if she could find Kenshin.

"Kaoru-san, you're awake," Soujiro smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep," Kaoru was too embarrassed to look at him.

"It's alright. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I think so." Kaoru looked off in the distance, trying to hide her rosy face.

"Do you want me to help you find him? Of course if we find him you'll have to hide me, "Soujiro laughed, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it'll be alright. I'm just tired, tired of chasing him like a puppy chases his master; I'm not like that. No! I am the Rose of Kendo, the very successful teacher who manages all by herself with many soon-to-be students, I don't need another mouth to feed, I have enough with Sano and Yahiko who eat entirely too much, you really should see how much they eat, I mean gosh give your stomach a break-"

"Kaoru-san you're rambling," Soujiro let out a small laugh. He knew she was pushing herself but knew it was good that she wasn't the type to linger. He admired how strong she was, even if she only pretended.

"I guess I am. I should be getting home; Kaoru looked up at the sky and saw a bird fly overhead under the sun which somehow inspired her to be a little daring, "Would you walk me home, I could also feed you once we are there. I don't know about you, but I am hungry," Kaoru smiled. Soujiro was weary about it because he didn't want to confront Kenshin if he had happened to return or his comrades, but her invitation was so attractive that he gave in.

On their way to Kaoru's home they walked along the less commuted paths to avoid confrontation. They conversed, more small talk than anything, but it kept her mind occupied and that's what she needed now. She couldn't imagine how it would be when it was late at night and all she had was herself and her emotions, she shook off the idea and interrupted her thought process when they reached the long bridge which signaled that they were almost to their destined location.

"Wait, let's stop for a second," Kaoru walked to the edge of the bridge and began looking for something in the water.

"What is it? Are you tired?" Soujiro thought she had taken a break to cry or something of that nature because they had been silently walking up until that point. Perhaps she let her thoughts get to her, he thought.

"No, just come over here, look," She pointed to some huge fish that were splashing about right under the bridge; their scales illuminated as water and sun met on their backs.

"Wow, that's very beautiful, I haven't ever seen anything like that before," Soujiro leaned over further to see if he could catch a better glimpse.

"Yeah, I discovered this a while ago, Ken-, someone mentioned it to me."

"It's a very nice show," They both kept their eyes on the water below as the fish began to finish their sun dance.

"Soujiro…can I ask you something?" Kaoru looked at him as he looked down.

"Sure, go ahead," he kept looking down even though the fish swam on.

"How do you fell with yourself? I mean your conscience?" Kaoru heard herself and immediately noticed how incorrect that sounded, "I'm not accusing you, I mean, just how do you feel?" Her voice softened but fell short of pity, she didn't want him to think he needed to be pitied, and after all, he was or might still be a swordsman.

"Well, it's a complicated answer, but simply put: I just keep on going, trying to find something to make me forget, for even just a little while. " Soujiro smiled softly at her and then looked ahead to the setting sun. He knew that her intentions weren't malicious so he didn't get angry at her question.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Soujiro suggested they move on and so they did. They walked closely together and many times their hands touched but there was never a permanent contact. Kaoru's curiosity grew more and more about his past life. She couldn't help but think how sad his eyes looked when she asked him that question, even though he continued smiling. She wanted to know. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how, but she wouldn't stop trying as long as they kept seeing each other.

They arrived shortly and Kaoru invited him in, against her instinct.

"I really don't think I should. If the others saw me it would bring unnecessary conflicts into your home. " Soujiro rethought his decision.

"Who cares about those freeloaders, they have no say, come on, " Kaoru grabbed him by the wrist without realizing it and dragged him in. Soujiro could only smile, what a character he thought, after all that she still had the spirit to be bossy.

Kaoru wasn't dumb, she looked cautiously around as she showed Soujiro in. As she walked to the eating area she saw a bokken on the floor. This made her angry, how many times had she told him to his things away after practice? She got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she heard Yahiko's voice.

"Oi! Ugly, is that you? I'm hungry and Sano is out!" Phew, at least the biggest loudmouth was out. Kaoru quickly let go of Soujiro and fixed her hair nervously, as she realized she was holding his wrist the whole time.

"W-what do you want," Kaoru looked at Yahiko nervously.

"Um…" Yahiko said rudely as he looked at Soujiro wondering who he was.

"Heh," Soujiro suddenly felt awkward.

"Can he cook better than you? I really don't want you to cook, but I am desperate, " Yahiko pointed at Soujiro. Kaoru and Soujiro almost fell down, after the long suspense there was no climax.

"Yes!" Kaoru cried out nervously, she hadn't realized, Yahiko wouldn't realize who this was by his appearance alone; she had bought some time.

Soujiro played along and made a very tasty meal that they all sat around and enjoyed. Kaoru wondered if she should be a vagabond too, this might improve her cooking skills, after all these rurouni were great at cooking. They kept polite conversation and Kaoru calmed down after a while.

"So, are you some old friend of Kaoru's or something? " Yahiko said in between bites. Thank goodness for childhood innocence Kaoru thought.

"Yes, something like that," Soujiro smiled and looked at Kaoru, regardless of what she said before about not caring, he knew she was very nervous. He didn't want to put her in this situation any longer so he decided to leave.

"Well Kaoru-san, I am afraid I –"

"Oiii what's that smell? I know Jou-chan doesn't cook that well!" Sano walked in the room and suddenly froze when he spotted the infamous Seta Soujiro.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

" 'Think about it, Kenshin was there when someone close to Soujiro died, he might even think Kenshin killed him, why wouldn't he take revenge? Since you are the closest person to Kenshin and the person he most cares about it, it makes just that much easier.' "


	6. Doubts

Excerpt from previous chapter:

"Oiii what's that smell? I know Jou-chan doesn't cook that well!" Sano walked in the room and suddenly froze when he spotted the infamous Seta Soujiro.

"You!" Sano stood in shock as he saw the boy who he thought he would never see again, at least not so soon.

"S-Sano!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What the hell is this bastard doing here?" Sano pointed to Soujiro as he walked towards him dangerously.

"Sano! That's rude!" Kaoru was beginning to get mad.

"What's messed up is that this punk is your house," Sano grabbed Soujiro by the collar.

"Put him down!" Kaoru ran over.

"It's okay Kaoru, this was my fault. Please excuse me for disturbing you Sagara-san, if you'll put me down I'll leave peacefully." Soujiro smiled.

"You and that freaking retarded smile, tch." Sano put down Soujiro, only out of respect for Kaoru. Soujiro walked towards the door as Kaoru followed.

"Soujiro, don't leave-" Kaoru grabbed on to his sleeve.

"No, really I must. It's alright," he gently removed Kaoru hand.

"Are you leaving for good?" she remembered that he was only staying in Tokyo for a limited time. " I, I don't want to say goodbye this way," Kaoru looked saddened which made Soujiro laugh at her innocence. This scene made Sano sick to his stomach. Had Kenshin's absence made her go crazy? How could she forget the fact that he almost _killed_ Kenshin?

"Don't worry Kaoru-san, we'll meet again before I depart, I promise," Soujiro remembering how Kenshin had left her and how she was still in the wake of that tragedy added, "I won't leave without saying goodbye." Soujiro smiled and bowed, even to an angry Sano in the background and left. Kaoru regained her composure and walked towards Sano. Kaoru knew that she had gotten too attached to him too soon, acting boldly, which she never had with Kenshin, but she couldn't control her actions, she just did what her heart moved her to do. She felt that this was due to the fact that they needed each other and filled each other's void for companionship.

"Why the hell did you treat him like?" Kaoru was very angry and Sano clearly saw that she didn't understand.

"Who was that Sano?" Yahiko was now very curious as to who exactly was this person for Sano to treat him so harshly.

"You are so ignorant. Don't you know he fought Kenshin right before his battle with Shishio?"

"Yea, you guys told me that he was a troubled boy who didn't want to kill!"

"That's what we think, we don't know for sure, it could have been an act. Don't you see the possible danger? Geez…sometimes you are too careless." Sano looked to the side waiting a scolding.

"But that's exactly what Kenshin was and he isn't a killer anymore!" Kaoru, already frustrated by everything shed a tear but quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah, but that is a one in a million chance. He could kill you in a second. How do you know he isn't using you to get close to you just to kill you and get back at Kenshin? Think about it, Kenshin was there when someone close to Soujiro died, he might even think Kenshin killed him, why wouldn't he take revenge? Since you are the closest person to Kenshin and the person he most cares about it makes just that much easier. That's just common sense, you're too gullible." Sano knew that he was a little harsh but he had to make sure she saw the point.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even talked to him! You don't know him. Besides, if I am the one who means the most to Kenshin then why does he leave me without a single word! Not even a promise of return. Soujiro who barely knows me could promise me that much! I'll take my own risks, you don't need to protect something that Kenshin doesn't regard," Kaoru looked in Sano's direction but could only see the outline of his figure, her tears had welled up so much that they had blocked her vision.

"Jou-chan," He said tenderly feeling her pain, "consider why he might be gone, don't automatically assume-"

"Yahiko, go to the dojo, I am going to change and then I'll meet you there," Kaoru stormed off.

"Damn she's so stubborn. Yahiko, if you ever see that guy around here again, send him away and don't tell her, he is only trouble." Sano too walked out; he was going to find out more information about Kenshin's disappearance and now he had a clue. It was too convenient that Kenshin was acting odd and Soujiro's sudden appearance, now it was time to find out the correlation.

"Will anybody just tell me who the jerk is!" Yahiko began to become frustrated as Sano also walked away.

"So you say there is some guy walking around Tokyo with a 'freaking retarded smile' on his face? That could be anybody! Try again," A man with long, shoulder length brown hair said.

"Ugh, you know, that stupid kid that used to hang around with the flaming idiot, Shishio. Raise," Sano put down two coins.

"Evens, you lose. Oh that kid! What about him? Evens or Odd?" The man put down three coins and held the dice in his hands.

"Odds. Is he the one who has been causing the rumors?" Sano put down the same amount of coins down.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to find out. I know the man isn't very tall and that he is quiet young and has even been reported to be friendly with people. Evens, you really stink," The man smirked as he collected his pot.

"Can your write down that description for me? Bastard! Are you rigging this? The last ten have been against me!"

"How else am I suppose to get my commission for giving you information? You never pay me!" His friend chuckled and quickly collected the money and then wrote down the description of the man. "That's all I know, when I find out more I'll let you know."

"Alright, I'll come around here later, next time we play for real, bastard," Sano smirked and waved his hand in the air as he walked away.

'So that idiot is probably involved, I knew it. Kenshin is probably trying to find who the person is and doesn't know that he was in his own home, tch. And that stupid girl went out and found him and is being all friendly with his fake ass. I kind of feel bad for her though…damn it.'

Excerpt from the following chapter:

" 'Kaoru-san….Kaoru-san….Kaoru…'Soujiro poked Kaoru's dreamy face. He noted her fair complexion and how peaceful and serene she looked under the setting sun and shade of the trees and before he noticed his face was moving closer and closer to hers, some magnetic force was pulling him towards her, to feel this patch of serenity."


	7. Uncertainties

Excerpt from the previous chapter:

" 'He could kill you in a second. How do you know he isn't using you to get close to you just to kill you and get back at Kenshin? Think about it, Kenshin was there when someone close to Soujiro died, he might even think Kenshin killed him, why wouldn't he take revenge? Since you are the closest person to Kenshin and the person he most cares about it makes it just that much easier. That's just common sense, you're too gullible." Sano knew that he was a little harsh but he had to protect her. ' "

"Kenshin!" Sano called out as he walked in the home and saw that Kenshin was back and eating the dumplings that Soujiro had made. This made Sano's neck hairs stand on end.

"Welcome home," Phew he hadn't asked, on to change the subject…

"Is Jou-chan around?" Sano looked to his sides.

"No, she left when I came in, about five minutes ago." Kenshin didn't turn his back to speak with him.

"Dammit!" Sano ran out of the house, which prompted Kenshin to follow him.

"Sano! What's going on?" Kenshin's expression became serious.

"Uh, She told me she was going to shop and I forgot to uh, tell her to buy me something. Later!" Sano began to jog away as Kenshin stood there not buying it.

"I think I go follow him and see what he is up to," Kenshin followed him as he remembered he left an object of his interest behind, the dumplings. He wasn't eating them like Sano thought, he was examining, they couldn't have been Kaoru-dono's and Megumi doesn't cook those types of dumplings because it doesn't pertain to her region. Perhaps he would find the answer if he followed Sano. He decided to go and forget about it.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Sano-san, could you please be a bit quieter?" Tae asked Sano who was at the entrance of Akabeko.

"Is she here?"

"Yes she is right over there." Tae pointed and Sano stalked over there. He saw the hand of a man from where he as looking and before looking and further he rushed over there and grabbed him.

"Jou-chan, I- Ow!" Sano had grabbed Yahiko by the arm, thinking it was Soujiro, and now he was biting his forearm.

"Sano, what are you doing here?"

"I…I came to…eat with you guys." Sano held his breath, hoping Kaoru would buy it.

"Yea right," Yahiko said as he blocked a punch from Sano.

"S-shut up!"

"You came to tell me Kenshin has return, right? Well, that's why I am here, I…I don't want to see his face. It's not like he stopped me or anything anyways." Kaoru took a sip of her tea.

Kenshin who was an earshot away heard this comment and it saddened him. She didn't understand and he couldn't exactly explain it to her either. He sighed and continued to listen.

"Jou-chan, maybe there is an explanation to his behavior, you know he would never treat you that way," He had to stand up for his bud, he knew Kenshin well and he was looking at the situation without involvement, unlike Kaoru who couldn't help but think the worst.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Sano. Besides, if you don't want more added to your tab you better be quiet or I won't treat you," Kaoru feigned a smile.

"I'll shut the hell up then," Sano grinned and decided to go with her and change the topic.

Before Sano finished eating Kaoru decided that she wanted to leave and asked him if he could take Yahiko home. He agreed reluctantly, he knew she was going to see Soujiro, but she gave him a strong glare when his face showed objection and decided that he would drop it. He would never leave her in the face of danger so after she left he promptly followed but only to bump into Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Y-Yo what are you doing here?" He just realized that he couldn't follow Kaoru because then Kenshin would find out about Soujiro, and that could get nasty. His hands were tied.

"Um, I am going to go to the market and get some seaweed, I know we ran out and I want some rice balls. Later Kenshin! Rooster-head!" Yahiko, knowing something was up decided to follow Kaoru in Sano's place. Bless the runt! He knew the situation and went to go after Kaoru, but still…. what could he possibly do against a man who almost killed Kenshin? He sighed visibly and Kenshin took note.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin tried to read his face.

"Nah…Say Kenshin…I might be able to help you with your search…"

"Oro?" He noticed Sano's unwavering expression and knew that he could no long play innocent, "I see."

Kaoru was still looking for Soujiro on the outskirts of the market. She couldn't find him and then wondered if he had found a job. She wasn't planning on seeing him for a while, but the arrival of Kenshin had made her feelings uncertain and she just needed his comfort to calm herself. She longed for his warm, beautiful smile and his soft hushed tone when he spoke of serious things, like he did when she had asked him that question.

She kept searching and searching and yet she had not found him, it had been about an hour since she commenced and she was quite tired. She decided to sit down up against a tree before she headed back home, defeated. What she had not planned was to fall asleep…

"Kaoru-san….Kaoru-san….Kaoru…" Soujiro poked Kaoru's dreamy face. He noted her fair complexion and how peaceful and serene she looked under the setting sun and shade of the trees and before he noticed his face was moving closer and closer to hers, some magnetic force was pulling him towards her, to feel this patch of serenity.

"Huh?" Kaoru woke up drowsily and when she came to she stared directly into Soujiro's childish face. She could not help but blush; she was so close to him she could feel his hot breath and stare closely into his eyes, and how deep they were.

"E-Excuse me Kaoru-san, I tried to wake you. You shouldn't be here alone and much less fall asleep here, many bandits work in these woods." He tried his hardest not to blush. What had he planned to do? He was a little worried that he hadn't been able to control himself.

"Oh, I didn't intend to, I was looking for you and I couldn't find you so I decided t rest," When she finished her sentence she realized how desperate she sounded and scolded herself mentally.

"I'm sorry, well I am here now," Soujiro smiled the smile she had been anticipating and couldn't help but start to shed tears.

"What's wrong Kaoru-san? Was I rude to you? I am so-"

"No, it's not that. Kenshin…has returned." Soujiro felt his heart tug at her words and he wondered why that was.

"That's great!" He stopped talking when he realized that she was in anguish and not excited.

"No, Soujiro, I don't know what to feel anymore. My emotions are always askew with him. I was just becoming numb, no longer feeling that intense pain, and then he comes back and makes me remember how much I care for him and how much I hate him. I…I just don't know Soujiro."

He realized that Kaoru came to his side to find comfort in him and that made him feel wonderful, he felt truly needed. He couldn't stand watching her cry anymore and took her naturally in his arms and held her tightly. It just seemed so natural; they fit together well.

"I'm sorry, I am never happy around you and all I do is whine, I-"

"No, you've made me happy, you made me feel wanted. I want to help you as much as I can. I want to do anything so you won't have to cry anymore." Kaoru didn't respond she just took in his words and just listened to the beating of his heart and it relaxed her. He shifted slightly she felt something come in contact with her ribs. She looked down and noticed a sword at his waist. It startled her. He hadn't had one before and then suddenly Sano's words flooded her mind. Had he been right? Could this man truly want to harm her? He had the opportunity several times and even there in her sleep. Or perhaps now that Kenshin had come back he would harm her so Kenshin could witness it. She had been so dumb to reveal that secret to him. Suddenly her tranquility was shattered with thoughts of doubt. She couldn't believe that he would do that, but after all, it had been all a little too convenient. Also, how is that they became so close in such a short amount of time, what was he doing to make her lose all her common sense and her shyness? These thoughts no longer permitted her to stay and she let go of Soujiro's warm tender arms.

"I should be going. Kenshin is back and he might come looking for me." She felt ashamed of having to doubt him and to treat him so coldly. She averted eye contact with him.

"Yes, you are right." He noticed her sudden change.

"Goodnight Soujiro," She turned around but Soujiro grabbed her by the arm and he felt her tense up and he saw her startled expression when she turned around.

"Goodnight Kaoru-san, I am glad you came to me. I hope that you can find peace tonight," he smiled again and promptly turned around and left, leaving Kaoru still looking in his direction. Was she making a drastic mistake in believing Sano's theory? He seemed so sincere. She just didn't know anymore and frankly she knew that if this kept on any longer that she wouldn't care what happened to her, as long as she found peace and rest and the end of it all.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

" 'Kaoru-dono…it is unsafe for you to be out at this time of night.' When she reached him she noticed that his face was tense and that it showed his anger plainly. At one point the light caught his eyes and she could have sworn that they were amber, but maybe that could she be the reflection of the light, she hoped."

That is the preview for the _new_ chapter. Look forward for it on 10/7/05 . ) Sorry guys! Again, unless you didn't re-read the updated new chapters…I am working on poster for this fic, original artwork of course. Hopefully I can photoshop it up real nice. Photoshop n00b Also…I am contemplating-well more like getting around to-making this into a doujinshi-that will take a lot of determination and will power and you know I can't actually get it all done-maybe I shouldn't have that attitude…lol but anyways, let me see what I can do. Thanks for supporting me guys! Much love.


	8. The Golden Eyes

Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote anything…stuff has kept me occupied, like finishing my senior year and getting enrolled in college…but enough with the excuses. I read the story once again to get familiarized with it again, haha and I have to say I wanted it to keep going, I left an evil cliffhanger. Sorry! But…my promise stays true…the show will go on! Every two weeks it will be updated at the latest (see the note of conclusion). Again, if you haven't read my new revamped chapters and my comments- I am working on this movie-style poster for the fic, I have to detail it more and then color up in photoshop, so it shouldn't take that long to get it done. I am also considering making this into a doujinshi, at least certain scenes of the fic. Maybe you can recommend which scenes you would like to see manga-ized. And don't worry, I am a decent artist . And now for the next chapter…

Sano invite Kenshin to sit down at the Akabeko to talk about the current situation. As they both sat down Tae tended to them, she relieved that Sano had come back because he had not paid his tab, which was mounting to quite a large sum. Sano signaled to her that he was not going to have anything and so she went to help other customers.

"So Kenshin, who is out to get you now?" Sano smirked.

"Sano…"

Sano leaned in to the table.

"Actually, I don't know who it is exactly, but I have some ideas."

"Well, do you suspect any of Shishio's old gang?" Sano tried to see if they were on the same page without revealing anything specifically.

"It is probable." Kenshin, already knowing of Soujiro's presence in Tokyo caught Sano's hint. Actually, after he had found out he was in town, and noticed Kaoru's behavior and Sano's, he deduced that Soujiro had managed to entrap Kaoru, even though he had tried his hardest to protect her. He knew that the day that he decided to stay with her that he had committed the biggest mistake, and now it was coming back to get him, and innocent people that he unintentionally put in harm's way. As these thoughts went through his head he unconsciously squeezed a napkin to death with his fist; Sano misinterpreted this sign, thinking that he was going out to kill Soujiro for sure, which made him think whether he had been smart in telling him about Soujiro in the first place. He sighed. It was too late now to think about it.

Sano, wanting to calm down Kenshin, suggested that they go home and relax. Sano put trust in Yahiko, hoping that by the time they reached him, they would both be home, so nothing would seem out of place to Kenshin.

As Kaoru walked home under the moonlight she remembered the first time she saw him. She was walking with Kenshin in Kyoto, soon after he had recovered from his fight with Shishio, and they spotted him from afar carrying a sack behind his back, looking as if he were embarking on a journey. He noticed Kenshin's presence and turned around and smiled at them and then continued walking. After that Kenshin explained to her who he was. She hated him at that time; after all he was one of the ones that tried to take him away from her. But now, he meant something totally different to her, he was her closest friend.

As she approached the road leading to home, she saw Kenshin's figure outlined by the lamp that he was holding. She felt a horrible sinking feeling. She approached him slowly, but cautiously. Had he known who she had been with?

"Kaoru-dono…it is unsafe for you to be out at this time of night." When she reached him she noticed that his face was tense and that it showed his anger plainly, unlike other times where he would conceal it behind his gentle facade. At one point the light caught his eyes and she could have sworn that they were amber, but maybe that could have been the reflection of the light, against his purplish eyes, she hoped. She suddenly remembered the fight with Saito and how he transformed into a battousai and how in that instant his eyes did indeed change to that intense, golden color, but certainly he wouldn't be so angry over something so trivial, or maybe he knew truly where she had come from, before she could decide, they had reach their home.

As she walked in Megumi ran, brushing her shoulder, to Kenshin's side.

"Ken-san, where have you been all this time; Sano told me you arrived home and I ran all the way here to see you!" Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin's expression and was relieved that he was smiling, as usual, against Megumi's silliness.

"Hey… hey Jou-chan why don't you join us?" Kaoru looked below her to see Sano and Yahiko sitting around an almost emptied sake jug. She noticed that Yahiko had a bump on his head, but ignored it knowing that he probably had gotten into another fight with Sano. She was right, when Sano and Kenshin arrived home, Sano only saw Yahiko stuffing his face in the kitchen and that's when he smacked him. He had failed and Kenshin immediately became tense. It was too late now to try to deceive him; he knew that Kenshin was already on the defensive. For that reason, Kenshin decided to try and find Kaoru on his own, to make sure she was still safe, or try to intercept Soujiro in his tracks, if it wasn't too late already.

"You have gotten Yahiko drunk! Megumi! How could you permit this," as she finished her sentence she saw Megumi serving Kenshin. "Hey! Don't get him drunk too!" Kaoru caught herself, this wasn't like before where she could play around; she couldn't forget that there was tension between them and she certainly couldn't forget his intensive face when he had received her in the alley.

"Oh calm down loud mouth and have some. You know you need to relax. Besides, we are celebrating Kenshin's homecoming, you of all people should be celebrating!" Megumi hiccupped and giggled. Really, Kaoru was so silly to her, after all the moping you would think that she would be rejoicing over his return. Later she would realize that something else was happening between them, more than what appeared on the surface.

Kaoru had a strong urge to leave, she felt so embarrassed, but as she thought of the day's events, Kenshin coming home, Soujiro's hidden weapon and Kenshin's scary face, she decided that a little drink wouldn't harm her one bit, if she didn't have one she knew that she would be up all night, and the best thing to do was to fall asleep quickly. In sleep one forgot problems and could temporarily escape from the situation.

Kaoru stretched out her hand and Megumi gave her a saucer.

"Sipping it slowly Jou-chan, you can't exactly hold your liq-Oi!" Before he finished his sentence Kaoru had gulped it down and was already asking for seconds.

"That a girl!" Megumi poured her more. Throughout this spectacle Kenshin looked on, but didn't let himself become drunk like the others had; he had to keep alert at all times, and more with Soujiro's menacing presence.

"One more!"

"No, that's enough Jou-chan!"

"Oh let her have one more Sano, you should have one more as well, and you too Ken-san, you haven't had too many." As Sano looked in Kenshin's direction Kaoru had already had another round and was now reclining on Yahiko.

"Get off me you drunken dummy!"

"Shut up you, I am your sensei and you should be my recliner," Kaoru laughed and felt a bit dizzy. It had worked, just one more and she'd be set as she reached over to Megumi to ask for her last one, Kenshin got up to intercept her.

"I think that's enough for one night. Kaoru-dono, I'll take you to your room," Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm to assist her but she immediately retracted her arm.

"L-Leave me alone, Kenshin, I'm fine-" she tried to stand and stabilize herself but failed. Kenshin caught as she stumbled.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru struggled against him but it was to no avail.

He assisted her to her room. As he closed the shoji doors, with his back facing her, he tilted his head to the side so she could only see his profile, he said, "You should get a goodnight's rest after the long day you had in the town." His tone was icy and mocking, and it scared her, not only that, but she noticed, his eyes were unmistakably amber.

She slumped down on the tatami mats. What a day she had had. She put her hand to her forehead to sooth her headache. She attempted to get up, but she couldn't her knees were too weak. So she decided to lie against the wall and see if she could fall asleep that way, but it wasn't easy for her, too many thoughts plagued her mind.

Could this boy really be deceiving her? He seemed so genuine and caring. He had many opportunities to kill her if he had so desired. He also could have kidnapped her and then killed her in front of Kenshin, if Sano's theory was accurate. She wiped a tear as she thought, what good would that do? By the way Kenshin was treating her that wouldn't destroy him at all. Damn it, she thought, what was happening lately? Out of nowhere some police officer comes to their home and asks for Kenshin, he goes away, and when he comes back everything has changed. What could have happened in that span of time? She sighed. Then she met Soujiro, who was supposed to be the bad guy but turned out to be the person she most needed. As she the thoughts consumed her, so did slumber and she fell sound asleep until the next morning.

Excerpt from the following chapter:

'Don't leave…I am sorry, I…I won't see him again.' Kaoru felt her heart throb as she said she wouldn't see him again, this wasn't a promise she could keep. As she continued with her argument, Kenshin had already begun to walk away. Then everything became blurry and then suddenly she saw Soujiro's face, upset at her for suspecting that he was going to harm her, just as she was going to apologize he pulled out his well concealed sword.

Is it really going down next chapter? Is the shiznit going to hit the fan? You decide! smirks as she leaves an evil cliffhanger

I will definitely update this by 10/24/05, at the very latest. If I don't you can come to my house and force me to write it 3. Also…read and review and let me know you guys are still reading it! Much love.


	9. Authors Note on Wilma

Hey guys sorry for the annoying author's note, but I am here to excuse myself…I didn't update because well…I was affected by that damned Wilma and since Monday I have had no power, and still I have no power but I am on my laptop writing this on my newly charged laptop thanks to a kindly neighbor who has let us steal some of his generator power. Whree. So…I will be working on it now that I know I can get this computer charged and hopefully I will post it before next Tuesday. I am going to delete this chapter after I post the new one. I am kind of upset at the lack of reviews and favs…I have had over more than half the hits than before but barely any reviews or favs, I hope the story doesn't suck... ;; .Also…to the reviewer who said "their moment," which moment? ; Ciao! Wait for it!

Love


	10. Chapter 10

Hi… since this is yet another author's note and not a new chapter, you must be thinking that something isn't quiet right… well that may be true. Before I get to what I am going to say, as a prelude, I would like to say that now I comprehend why people stop in the middle of fanfics and never finish. Some may think it is because they are just plain lazy, but that's not always the case. In most cases, as I suspect, the author has either gotten over the particular series and doesn't feel so attached to it anymore as to continue writing a fanfic about it, or they have grown up and now have lives and have no time to do this anymore. I fit into both scenarios, I…just don't have enough time anymore for this. It is a nice hobby when you're twelve and carry free and all you have to worry about is school. But now as I become an adult, or rather, I am an adult at 19, I am just too old to continue with this. Not that all 19 years old's are childish or anything, but this 19 year old is too busy with college and other responsibilities that accompany adulthood. So, it's not bad to be a childish or to reads fanfics, it's great and so fun if you have the time for it, but I don't have time to either write them or read them anymore. I know some of you maybe adults reading my work and saying 'Well, hey now, I am adult and have all time in the world to read them, why can't you?' well simple, all situations are not the same.

Most of you have been very nice and supportive in your comments and indeed made me strive harder with your generous comments, but as always a few bad ones spoil the bunch, that's how the world is. I got some negative comments, well not totally negative, but negative in the sense that they were hurrying me up, of course not understanding that I just don't have time anymore. So, I hope you guys understand, with this final author's note that, when an author is not updating, it isn't always because their lazy, it might be because they are just plain too busy, so when asking them to update faster, either say it nicely, or don't say it. It bothers the author because they want to hear reviews that tell them how to improve or comments that applaud them, not comments, simply saying to update, because those comments become useless to the author.

So, in the end, I am not complaining, overall you have all been very nice to me and patient, but this is one of the things of my adolescence that I have outgrown. It's natural, but at least you guys know now why I will no longer update, instead of leaving you hanging. I am sorry, but I do hope that you guys will enjoy your reading and that you continue to promote other authors.

Thank you for this year of faithful reading and as always: x

-Chinesefleece

P.S. And just for the record…I would have wanted Kaoru to stay with Kenshin, why? Because he was there first and he, in the end, was the best man for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys…thinking about the decision I made…I won't kill the story, I will continue, I still like the story, but I just have to get over this writer's block and artist's block that I have been having. I was a bit harsh, but let's see. Never say never right? Thanks for the support.

-ChineseEskimos


End file.
